With increasing demand in green energy such as solar panels and wind turbines, demand in efficient energy conversion from DC to AC also increase. Green energy such as solar energy is typically direct current (“DC”) power and requires DC to AC (alternating current) conversion before the power can be used or pumped back to connected power grid. To properly handle the DC to AC (“DC/AC”) conversion, a power inverter or inverter is usually employed. A conventional DC/AC power inverter may include various electronic power components configured to change or convert DC to AC in a photovoltaic (“PV”) system.
A problem associated with the conventional DC/AC inverter, however, is that it requires double-stage conversion. For example, the conventional DC/AC inverter typically converts DC to DC in stage I conversion and then DC to AC in stage II conversion. Each stage, however, usually consumes energy whereby double-stage conversion can negatively affects overall PV system efficiency.
Another problem associated with a convention DC/AC inverter using single DC/AC stage conversion is that it typically requires double capacity of system power in view of rated power output.
Another drawback associated with a convention DC/AC inverter is that it requires a sizable capacitor array for DC/AC power conversion. A characteristic of a capacitance device is that it not only consumes power, but also has a limited lifespan.